


puddle

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Disability, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 文中出现的法国电影是Un prophète（2009）
Relationships: James "Smoke" Porter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	puddle

她从车里下来，差点踩进水坑里。雨水沿着停泊线冲刷而下，她迈过流向排水口的小溪，水花飞溅而起，更多雨滴在水面漾开鱼鳞状的波纹，像是在看皮划艇的野外比赛。  
她暗自庆幸自己的拐杖装了防滑底座，得以在此时稳稳地支撑她的身体，像一支船锚。她在公寓门口把伞挂在手腕上，在口袋里摸索钥匙。管理员过来为她打开玻璃门。  
“谢谢，克里斯。”她把钥匙环挂在食指上，带着那把湿淋淋的伞走进去。管理员又坐回了门厅接待台的椅子，他平日里并不这么友好。  
因为她的拐杖，她知道。她在雨天看起来总需要点什么帮助。  
显然，大家都是这么认为的。  
电梯门向两侧打开，詹姆斯出现了。他张开双臂接受她撞击一般的拥抱，接过她的伞，一把把她打横抱起来。她搂住他的脖子，拐杖横在他的后背上，像十字架的横木。他的高领毛衣看起来柔软极了，她把脸颊贴上去，感到詹姆斯吻了一下她的头发。  
“我的小残废。”他这么说。

他们在她的小沙发上看电影。  
她盖着毯子，靠在他的臂弯里，手里拿着热巧克力冲饮。你应该尝一尝，詹姆斯，她极力推荐，这可是瑞士小姐。  
我不能喝这个，他笑道，你知道的，这简直是热量炸弹。  
她叹了口气，把眼睛移回屏幕上。那是个法国电影，马赛的海水是清亮的薄荷绿。主角沿着沙滩散步，留下一串脚印。  
这真的是法国吗，她问，像是另一个星球。  
也许只是用导演家后院的水坑拍的，他道，他们不一定真的到法国去取景。  
她鼓起脸颊。这又不是灾难片，她眨眼睛，专注地盯着那些镜头里的树叶和海鸟，只有灾难片才用水坑。  
谁知道呢，他说，这可是制作人的妙计。  
他们安静了一会儿，窗外的雨依然很大。她的热可可喝完了，杯子内壁留下一圈浮沫。慢放版的刀锋马克听上去完全像另一只曲子，在梧桐树影和光斑中流淌而过。  
疼吗，他突然问。  
对你来说肯定是小意思了，她抱住他的腰，敲敲他曾经被子弹打中的位置。那里如今只留下疤痕。  
他抓住她的手。你想去看堂吉诃徳吗？  
天啊，她瞪大双眼，真的吗？  
他变魔术一样把票摸出来的时候他的女孩夸张地举起双臂，她笑起来像是鸟儿或是黎明的日光。她只给他一个快而甜蜜的吻，接着便转头去查巡回场的卡司名单。  
他甚至做好了被热巧克力泼或被赶出这间屋的准备，但她没有，他却难过得说不出话。  
他的女孩穿芭蕾舞裙的样子还留在他的相机里，那时她有着和现在一样的笑容，只是没有那条坏腿和拐杖。

他们坐在二楼，双数号的座位。他在黑暗中借着舞台的灯看到泪水从她眼中渗出，沿着脸颊滴落到她精心挑选的裙摆上，那条裙子遮住了她的坏腿。她的眼睛亮极了，紧紧盯着舞台，像酒鬼摄取酒精那样欣赏着台上的表演。詹姆斯搂住她时听到她微弱地赞叹。  
“这太美了。”  
饰演姬特莉的芭蕾舞者在台上旋转着，绽开的裙摆就像一朵燃烧的石榴花。  
他突然回想起那天傍晚，他去排练厅接她回家。夕阳的红光散落在巨大的镜子和地板的交叠处。他的女孩跪在把杆前，修长的颈子垂下去，像垂死的天鹅。她足尖鞋的绑带有一只散开了一点，粉色的缎面折射出绚烂的流光。他刚想进去，她却又挣扎地站起来，扶着把杆站好，摆起手位，然后在第一个动作便摔回地上，鞋尖击打地板发出坚硬的声响。她又反复地尝试，像刚出生的幼鹿试着站立，但并不成功。直到她没有力气再站起来，诺大的排练室里才传来一声抽泣。如同一只从悬崖上坠落而下的鸟，折断的翅膀再没能驾驭得了风。她摔在礁石上，碎裂的躯体尽数落入大海。  
姬特莉展开扇子，弦乐组和管乐组的合奏进入了又一个高昂的乐章，戛马谢和堂吉诃徳从幕布后面加入表演，巴西里奥死去的尸体从地上站起来，观众开始提前为著名的大双人舞而鼓起掌。  
她看到双人舞时激动得攥紧了他的手。那场盛大的婚礼精彩绝伦，他握着她的手，在变奏曲中看到姬特莉和巴西里奥紧紧相拥。  
一楼的观众开始起立鼓掌，喝彩声浪潮一般在剧场里翻滚。她在谢幕结束前擦干眼泪，以为詹姆斯没有发现。  
“你敢信吗，”她悄声道，“我试过姬特莉的tutu裙。”  
“你喝太多可可穿不进去对不对？”  
她腾出手冲他比中指，又扶住他的手臂下剧场又长又宽的楼梯。  
他不难想象那件戏服穿在她身上是什么样子，那一定会美得让他失去言语。  
后面的人从他们旁边绕过去时差点踩到她的裙摆。詹姆斯把她抱起来，她搂住他的脖子，拐杖贴在他的背上。  
他吻吻她的头发，“我的小鸟。”  
“什么？”她问道，小心地注意着不让拐杖碰到别的观众。  
“没什么。”  
他笑起来，“你想去马赛吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的法国电影是Un prophète（2009）


End file.
